


Running

by bunnys_boomerang



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnys_boomerang/pseuds/bunnys_boomerang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The running is what he really missed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcticnewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticnewt/gifts).



The best thing about the Maze and the Glade, wasn't the supposed safety when the giant walls had finally ground shut nor was it Frypan's cooking after a long day of running through the Maze. _Like the lab rat you are_ whispered a dark thought.

No it was the Maze and spending his days running through it. The freedom, no matter how false it was, that came with it. Sure, it was long and tiring and working with those clunk-heads often made him want to storm off and get stung by a Griever. _Honestly_ who runs through the closing doors? Greenie or not!

And after days of _left, right, right, right,right,left,left,left,left,right_ only to have it change completely the next, did his head in. Some days he wanted to stay in bed and cry like a Greenie, craving a mother they didn't remember.

He supposed that Thomas would attempt to bash his head in for that, if not him, them one of the others. They would scream about him being selfish. "What about Alby?" They would cry, "What about all those who were stung or had died?! And for what? Some scientist's cruel experiment?"

He understood that, whole heartedly. He wanted nothing for for Newt and Alby to be back and Chuck, though he didn't know the Slopper as well as he knew his Runners. God, he wan't his Runners back

Some nights, after the others had gone to sleep, he would stay up and _run._ But it wasn't he same, maybe the adrenaline was missing or maybe it was the desperate need that they had had to solve the Maze and get out the of the Glade. Frankly, he didn't know. But some nights he would run, others he would lay down and either sleep, or strain his ears for the whirring and clicking that came with the Grievers or for the mad cries and screeches of the Cranks.

The best nights, however, were the ones where Thomas would shake his awake and ask him to go for a run. The run, more of a race, would get his heart going and his adrenaline pumping. It wasn't the maze, with its danger and maddening changes, but it was enough from driving him crazy

**Author's Note:**

> For my amazing beta, Jari, who has Exams soon and needs all the love she can get. (You can send your love here:http://newtrifying.tumblr.com/)  
> If you have any requests or questions: ericareyesisbetterthanyou.tumblr.com


End file.
